Kyrzin
Kyrzin, the Prince of Slime is the daelkyr lord of slime and ooze, and he is said to lurk in a subterranean realm of Khyber below the Shadow Marches. History Approximately 10,000 years ago, the plane of Xoriat became coterminous with the plane of Eberron. During that time, the lords of Xoriat, an aberrant race of fiends known as the daelkyr, pierced the planar walls and launched an invasion of Eberron, on the continent of Khorvaire. They assaulted the goblinoid Dhakaani Empire, nearly destroying the once powerful empire and decimating most of western Khorvaire. However, the daelkyr were stopped by an alliance between the Dhakaani goblinoids and an ancient sect of druids known as the Gatekeepers. The Gatekeepers managed to halt the Daelkyr War, blocking the plane of Xoriat from Eberron through the use of vast gates. Most daelkyr were pushed back through to Xoriat, however, some remain on Eberron. Those few daelkyr that remained were sealed underground by Gatekeeper magic, deep in Khyber. Kyrzin is a master of biological warfare, and focused his energy on the orcs of the Shadow Marches during the Daelkyr War. His influence over the region and the people there endures to this day. Appearance & Personality Kyrzin's chosen form roughly approximates a humanoid shape. He has the head and torso of a handsome human male, suspended in a green ooze with his human aspects partially dissolved. Kyrzin, the Prince of Slime''' is one of the daelkyr, an alien race from the plane of Xoriat. He and his brethren invaded Khorvaire during the Age of Monsters. While most of the daelkyr were driven back to Xoriat by the Gatekeeper Druids, Kyrzin is one of six daelkyr that remained on Eberron in the realm of Khyber. His mortal followers in the Cults of the Dragon Below favor subtle schemes, as compared to those who follow Belashyrra, the Lord of Eyes. Abilities As with all daelkyr, Kyrzin has the ability to warp reality and his own appearance. He has master over slime and ooze, and his mortal followers count disease as part of his influence. Kyrzin cannot speak, and communicates exclusively through telepathy. He is surrounded by an aura of babbling madness similar to the whispers of gibbering mouthers, which his followers believe he created along with other creatures such as oozes and mimics. Two separate legends tell of his defeat, but his influence has not waned over the Shadow Marches. Kyrzin counts slimes and oozes, as well as aberrations such as dolgaunt, dolgrims, dolgarrs, and gibbering mouthers among his servants. They all possess a slick, translucent skin and some have parasitic oozes within. His mortal followers in the Cults of the Dragon Below include members of the Aashta clan of House Tharashk, and the Gibbering Cults and Brain Borer cults of the Shadow Marches. As with other daelkyr, Kyrzin is vulnerable to the touch of Byeshk. Notes In the Dragon Magazine article Touched by Madness a daelkyr called '''Bloody Kyrzinand is said to maintain a following among Cults of the Dragon Below. Bloody Kyrzinand and Kyrzin may be one and the same. References Category:People Category:Daelkyr Category:Outsiders Category:Inhabitants of Khyber Category:Religious Idols Category:Figures from the Age of Monsters Category:Entities Worshipped by Cults of the Dragon Below